Mobius
History Early History Approximately 5,088 years ago: *Julian Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,067 years ago: *Ivo Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,061 years ago: *Julian is assigned by the United Federation to go to Mobius to conduct research on the planet and its inhabitants. His wife and son come with him. *Julian's style of research is not well received by the Mobians, and they resist him with force. This angers Julian, and he makes it his goal to get revenge on them. Approximately 5,060 years ago: *Noah the Chameleon is born. Approximately 5,058 years ago: *Toby the Dragon is born before Julian murders his parents, leaving him as the supposed sole surviving dragon of Mobius. Approximately 5,044 years ago: *Julian, simply referring to himself as Robotnik, launches a coupe d'état against Mobland and successfully overthrows their republic, becoming their king. *Toby supposedly murders Robotnik and takes his place as king of Mobland, eventually becoming a tyrant. *Noah forms a resistance group to try and overthrow Toby, leading to the Battle of Mobland. It concludes with a resistance victory as Toby is killed by Noah. *Noah does not accept the crown and leaves the city. *Robotnik returns, now calling himself Kintobor, and continues to try and take over Westamer. Between 5,044 & 5,041 years ago: *Noah becomes a nomadic traveler, finding and raising a small boy named Elijah. *In Hell, Toby challenges for the title of Satan and is successful in claiming it. Approximately 5,041 years ago: *Toby returns to the surface with an army of demons and takes over Mobotropolis, becoming their king. *The same resistance group that fought in the Battle of Mobland reunites and works to defeat Toby once again in the First Battle of Mobotropolis. They are again successful, despite mass casualties. *After his defeat, Toby once again returns to the surface and wants to redeem himself. Both he and Noah enlist in the Mobotropolan army and are assigned to quelling threats in the Mobian Ocean with other Mobians. They call themselves The Crew. During their travels, Espio dies here. *During this time, Kintobor persuades Carson, General Wolf's son, to betray the group for his own safety. Carson does so, almost killing Noah and Toby. *Kintobor then launches a large coup d'état against Mobotropolis, and eventually all of Westamer, with the Roboticizer. The War on Robotics begins. *''The Freedom Fighters'' moniker is first used. *An entire Native Mobian tribe is massacred during the war. *The Freedom Fighters win the War on Robotics, sending Kintobor into the Void, his own creation. *Noah meets, and eventually marries, Jennifer. *After the War on Robotics, humans from Earth arrive on Mobius with intentions of exploring and conducting research. They are warmly welcomed, but they quickly prove to be violent in their ways. *Carson, who had been sent to Hell upon his death during the War on Robotics, is summoned by Toby to help aid the group in stopping the humans. He begins to redeem himself. *They then begin to try and take over the planet, initiating the Great War, which is won by the Mobians. *Kintobor returns from the Void, bringing with him six powerful aliens he calls "The Deadly Six". *Sonic is killed by the de facto leader of the Deadly Six, but the Freedom Fighters are successful in defeating them. *Noah and Toby enter themselves in the sketchy Races of Death in order to investigate the event. It turns out to have been created by Kintobor. They are nearly killed during, but are saved by their fellow Freedom Fighters. *Carson, having fully redeemed himself, earns his life back and is given another chance on Mobius. He apologies to Noah and Toby for his past actions. *Noah and Jennifer have a son together named Zachary. *Toby also has a child, a stone dragon, named Leonidas. *Kintobor murders Jennifer and kidnaps Zachary. The Freedom Fighters work together to get him back, and he is supposedly killed by Noah. However, he is only critically injured. *The Six Years of Peace begins. Approximately 5,035 years ago: *Having redesigned and rebuilt his robotic army, Kintobor launches another coup d'état against Mobotropolis and, again, manages to become their king. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis commences. Noah meets Page, the resistance leader based in Charleston, during this time. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis concludes with a deadly knife fight between Kintobor and Noah. Both lose their lives, but Noah is resurrected by Toby. *Noah accepts the crown and becomes the King of Mobotropolis. He also begins dating, and will eventually marry, Page, in the next ten years. *Toby divides his time on Mobius and in Hell to conduct his duties as Satan. Approximately 5,025 years ago: *Upon reaching manhood, Leonidas begins leading a group known as The Kingslayers, whose members all share a goal of getting rid of all of the monarchies within Westamer. *They capture Noah one night, but do not harm him, and demand him to relinquish the crown or else face destruction. He does so the following morning, and orders that Mobotropolis be converted into a republic. *Feeling disgraced for his actions, Noah leaves the city. His family comes with. *Leonidas is successful in eliminating the monarchies, but is ultimately murdered by Toby, his own father, for getting too far out of control. *Kintobor meets Reaver, a fellow human. They agree to work together in order to take over Westamer. *Kintobor and Reaver murder the famed General Wolf of Mobotropolis as he is walking with his son, Carson. They capture Carson and force him to compete in a battle royale. *The battle royale, created and run by Reaver, is disguised as a game show with a large gold prize, and many Mobians enter. The Freedom Fighters enter as well to investigate. *Carson is disguised under a kabuki mask and proves to be a skilled, vicious killer. When he is exposed by the Freedom Fighters, he confesses the truth of what happened. *Noah uses a bow and arrow to blow up the force field surrounding the island in order to escape. Zachary, who was believed to have died, is left behind. He is later found. *After the failed battle royale, Kintobor and Reaver begin to have a falling out. Reaver betrays Kintobor by stealing all of the Chaos Emeralds and going off on his own. *The Freedom Fighters pursue Reaver. He murders Page and later blinds Noah, all before having his mansion blown up. He is assumed dead after it collapses on him. *Valdez, the acting Master of the Shinobi Clan, arrives in Westamer and explains to Noah that he is the last living descendant of the Bridge of Constant Vigil, who is his aunt. As a result, Noah is the only one who can properly claim the title of Master of the Shinobi Clan. *Noah agrees to go to Shinobi Island after being told that he will learn how to live with his blindness. While there, his other four senses are enhanced. *After three months, Noah wishes to visit with his friends and family. Valdez denies this, and eventually begins torturing Noah in order for him to stop asking about this. *Zachary asks Toby if he wants to go with him to investigate Shinobi Island, but Toby declines, stating that a war is brewing in Hell that he must tend to. Zachary goes to Shinobi Island alone. *Toby, amid the war in Hell, ultimately decides to leave and goes after Zachary. *After failing to stop Valdez and the rest of the Shinobi Clan, Valdez beheads Zachary in front of Noah. Toby arrives right as this happens, and enraged, kills every member of the Shinobi Clan. Toby frees Noah and they leave Shinobi Island. *Kintobor revives Noah's sight in an effort to brainwash him and sabotage his fellow Freedom Fighters. His plan backfires when Noah begins to target Kintobor as well. Noah is later saved by his friends. *After numerous failed attempts at taking over Westamer, Kintobor unveils a nuclear bomb. The Freedom Fighters, as well as Kintobor and his family, manage to take shelter and cryogenically freeze themselves before it drops. It destroys all of Westamer. Modern History Approximately 25 years ago: *All of the Freedom Fighters, with the exception of Toby, who is not with them, emerge from their pods. *During their search for Toby, they learn from the locals that they were frozen for 5,000 years. They originally believed that they were frozen for only 500 years. *They eventually find Toby in Mobotropolis and learn that he let himself out of his pod early in order to assess the situation of Mobius and make sure it was safe and habitable, which it is. *Kintobor and his family emerge from their pods in Easmerca at the same time Toby was. His family stays behind in Easmerca while Kintobor travels to Westamer to take it over. *New violent monsters are seen living on Mobius, including the Deathclaw. *Kintobor continues to try and take over Westamer, but is eventually killed by the Freedom Fighters. *Word of Kintobor's death reaches Easmerca. Ivo, Kintobor's son, is notified. He seeks revenge for his father's death and quits his job as a scientist in Shady Sands. *Using what remains of his father's robotic army, Ivo prepares himself for conquest. *The Freedom Fighters travel to and explore Easmerca for the first time and visit Shady Sands. Carson convinces Erica, a school teacher, to quit her job and come with the group. *They then visit Winterfell, the capital of Easmerca. While there, Ivo launches a coup d'état of his own on the city and kills the mayor, Ned. The Freedom Fighters, alongside Winterfell's historian, Kathryn, escape and flee into a forest. *They take refuge with Maximus, a bobcat, and his family. Maximus' parents are later murdered by Ivo's robots, leaving him orphaned. He joins the Freedom Fighters. *Immensely outnumbered, the Freedom Fighters prepare for the Battle of Winterfell. *The Freedom Fighters win with guerrilla-based tactics, and with the seven Chaos Emeralds. This is the first time Noah initiates his super form. *Ivo flees Winterfell, and Easmerca as a whole, before the Freedom Fighters can get to him, leaving his wife, Heather, behind. *She joins the Freedom Fighters as a result, and gives them access to the Robotnik family's armory. They raid it and pursue Ivo to Westamer. *On their way back, a storm causes them to crash on an island called Megaton, where one of Kintobor's failed nuclear bombs resides. They work to both safely diffuse the bomb and deal with the inhabitants. *The Freedom Fighters return to Westamer and look for Ivo. Carson proposes to and marries Erica during this time. *The locals' tips direct them to the far west side of the continent, where they eventually are trapped inside of an abandoned cabin and are gassed. *They awaken in a locked down warehouse with seven other Mobians and learn that they will be forced to partake in an investigative killing game, directed by the masked Furfante. He gives incentives to the Mobians in order for them to kill one another and try to get away with it. *When the Freedom Fighters are the last ones standing, they search even harder for a way to escape. They manage to do so in an anticlimactic way, to Furfante's delight. He promises to return their items - including the seven Chaos Emeralds - in a nearby clearing outside. *As they arrive, they are surrounded by many armed Mobians. Furfante emerges from the crowd, who he addresses as The Burgundy Warriors and takes his mask off, revealing himself to be Ivo. *Ivo forces the Freedom Fighters to their knees and says that one of them will have to die in order for everyone else to enter Burgundy Town. Ivo sings Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe in order to choose his victim. *Ivo picks Carson with this method, and proceeds to shoot him to death in front of everyone. *The men and women are separated into different trucks and are taken to Burgundy Town. The women are forced to work in the Gentlemen's Club, while the men are forced to work intense physical labor. Main Locations Continents *Easmerca *Efrashia *Westamer Islands *Devil's Island *Megaton *Shinobi Island Main Political Factions *Golden Rock City Cult *Kingdom of Aquatropolis *Kingdom of the Iron Scales (overthrown; forced into hiding) **Kingdom of the Withered Scales (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobland **Kingdom of Wingmar (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobotropolis (overthrown) *Kintobor Empire (destroyed) **Cybernetic Empire (spawned from Ivo Kintobor's creation; overthrown) *Republics of Mobius Main Political Alliances *Mobian Victory **Aquatropolis **Charleston (removed due to Jaime the Swan's betrayal) **Déorroth **Golden Rock City **Hammerhigh **Lancaster Rock (removed due to being reduced to fort) **Mobland **Mobotropolis **Winterfell Mobian Regions and Territories Zones and Areas *Fort Lancaster Rock (formerly a city) *Great Forest *Great Desert *Hell *Knothole Village *Mountains *New Mobotropolis (formerly a city) *Red Mountain *Time Stone Sanctuary (floating) **(The Time Stones are currently hidden within Burgundy Town.) *Treacherous Waters of Efrashia Solar System Planet Mobius has three moons. Other planets that neighbor Mobius include: *Hydo *Breezer *Hobid Measurements Weight Measured in stone (1 stone = approximately 6.35 kilograms or 14 pounds). Height Measured in marks (1 mark = approximately 1.4 centimeters or a little over 1/2 inch). Month/Day Calculations The current date on Mobius is August 25 (Day 237), 8285. Each Mobius year is 365 days long, and each month corresponds to a certain set of numbers as seen below: *January - 1 through 31 *February - 32 through 59 *March - 60 through 90 *April - 91 through 120 *May - 121 through 151 *June - 152 through 181 *July - 182 through 212 *August - 213 through 243 *September - 244 through 273 *October - 274 through 304 *November - 305 through 334 *December - 335 through 365 Background Information The Tale of Revolution series officially began on August 29, 2014, with Noah the Chameleon and Toby the Dragon being the first two main characters the participants created. They were aged 16 and 14 respectively. The series has been continuing ever since. As of August 24, 2018, Noah the Chameleon is still alive and serves as the main protagonist for the series. Noah is now 44 years old, and has spent 5,000 years cryogenically frozen. Toby the Dragon is the acting entity of Satan, making him immortal. Despite this, Toby is now mostly inactive as a character in the series, being rarely seen or used.